Feelings
by KeightK8
Summary: A year after Seth and Sarah leave Earth we get a insight of what its like on Asti. Seth/Sarah. There friends, not brother and sister. M to be safe. Up for adoption, more info on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings**

It was one year after Sarah and Seth had returned to their home planet of Asti and life there couldn't be better. When they returned the plants were restored to their full potential and water and food were free flowing once again. Returning home they had asked not to be mentioned in the restoring of their home planet and only asked for their parents back.

Though they had told Jack and Alex that they were brother and sister, they weren't. Sarah's mum and Seth's mum had been best friends since preschool. Sarah and Seth had grown up living next door to each other and theorized that they may as well be.

Like normal kids they did not like school, even worse having to go to separate schools because their town only had one all boys school and one all girls school. Though they did not like being separated they did not tell anyone about their relationship outside of living next door. They did not know why but Sarah new that if Seth was known to be like her brother or vice versa they would be used to get to the other. It was weird, they knew but there had been a lot of broken friendships over the years because of it.

First day of school unnerved Sarah to no end but it was better than last year's first day when all the girls were holding each other tight and squealing. Sarah, unlike Seth, did not have any friends in school. She found all the girls there to _girly._ She knew that it was somewhat discrimination but she was a tomboy through and through. Her bubbly nature through people off it was also most of the reason the other Aliens didn't like. They said she was too weird and was often bullied because if it.

Seth, on the other hand, loved the first day of school. It was full of holiday bull-shit stories about his friends meeting beautiful girls at the beaches and super markets and every other place on Asti. Despite his shy but serious nature he had many friends, the best being his mates Jake Standorth and Lucas Mitchells. Together, they got into a lot of mischief.

Sarah watched herself as she brushed her long blonde hair. She had grown into her full potential the last few weeks. Her curves were now more defined and she had filled out a lot more in the chest. Her bright blue eyes became even more hypnotic and her normally pale skin had a slight glow to it. She had also hit her final growth spurt that she had been secretly longing for.

A light buzzing sound made her drop her brush that stopped just before it hit the ground. Not only had she got her growth spurt her powers had become even more powerful. She could now control her telekinesis more efficiently; she could now control anything with one single thought and did not need concentrate as much. She could now also project her thoughts while also reading others as well.

Sarah gracefully walked over to her bed to pick up a device that looked like a human's mobile phone. She clicked a button and the device opened showing thin sheet of blue smoke that was quickly forming words. It said:

_Sarah,_

_I'm back from my trip to Loston and will not be going to school today. A month away from home was a bit too long for my liking. I can't wait to see you._

_Love Seth xoxo._

Sarah smiled brightly at the words but her eyes lingered on the word love and the xoxo. She had missed him greatly and was ecstatic that he was back. She had admitted to herself lately that she might harbor a feeling much greater than friendship towards him. Sarah quickly pushed that thought to the back of her head as her mum, Sophie, called her for breakfast. She quickly texted back to Seth. _I can't wait to see you too. I will meet you at our mum's shop at 3:15, k? Love ya Sarah. Xoxo. _Sarah smiled as she shut her bedroom door.

Next door Seth gave a huge smile as he read the words _I love ya _over and over again.

_----------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings**

Seth flipped himself over so he was staring up at the ceiling that was above his bed. His blankets and pillows were tie-died black and white. They were originally black but he and Sarah had tied-died it so white streaks were all over them.

Seth sighed. _Sarah_. He had been crushing on her since the whole 'save the whole planet while saving Earth at the same time' thing. Seeing her with a look of determination on her face made him ache for her. Sarah had become his biggest worry on Earth, despite the importance of the mission they had to complete. He would have gone to the end of Asti and back for her during the escape to earth.

At first Seth thought it was just an overprotective brother thing but after a while he was shocked to find he wanted to kiss her and _do things to her._

Seth groaned as he felt himself get aroused. He quickly jumped off the bed and walked to the long mirror attached to his wardrobe. Seth looked at himself and groaned again. _Why would she like me_, he thought._ I look like a gangly piece of shit._ Seth first took in his hair; blonde with natural brown streaks. He had to have the worst hair ever. The back of his head was really messy and the front was straight but never wanted to stay down. He only had small muscles but he had really long limbs. He loved his eyes though, stormy grey.

Seth scowled at himself and, after hearing a knock on the door, went to answer it. Two boys his age stood on the porch. The first had shocking red hair, brown eyes and a muscular but gangly build. The other boy had long brown hair, blue eyes and petite stature.

"'bout time you two got here", Seth said with a smile on his face. Both boys smiled back at him and came inside and they all went into Seth's room.

"So where's the fire?" The red haired boy, Jake, joked.

"I need advice" Seth replied. He went to his closet and started to pull out clothes upon clothes. When he finished pulling all his good shirts off the hangers and getting all his casual shirts from his drawers, he through them on the bed. Then he started pulling out all his pants.

"Whoa, Seth, slow down. What did you need advice on?" The brown haired boy, Lucas, said. The worrying stare on his face unnerved Seth to no end.

"I need to know what you wear when you want to impress someone, specifically, a girl" Seth replied anxiously.

"Well than you have come to the right alien", a cough from Jake, "aliens" replied Lucas. "Let's see what we have here".

Jake and Lucas started to rummage through his clothes; every now and then one of them would hold an outfit against his body. Finally, they had chosen three outfits.

The first was a plane wife beater with a black leather jacket that he wore when he was riding on his dad's motorbike. There was also a pair of faded blue jeans with a grass stain on it. When he had commented on the stain Jake had explained that in order to impress without her actually knowing you were trying to impress her was to look like you just through anything on.

The second was a somewhat tight black, long-sleeved top. To "show off his muscles" they had said. There was also a silver chain that he put on his black jeans. "What's with the black?" Seth had questioned but was quickly shushed.

Last but not least, they had chosen the exact outfit that he wore on earth. There was a brown shirt with a picture of an eagle in the trees on it. There was also faded black jeans and a brown jacket with soft, cotton inside.

In the end he went with the first outfit. If Sarah saw him with the clothes he had on earth on she would start to cry, and he did not like when she cried.

When he had his outfit on he had a quick look at his alarm clock which read 1:00. Since it was too early to head to his mum's shop, the local bakery, they decided to play some Macstation games. A Macstation was a lot like a Wii, except for the remotes it was exactly the same. You did not need a remote just your hands. When they had decided on a game, Boxing Bob, Seth relaxed on the couch to await his turn and for 3:15 to roll around. He wondered if she looked any different. When he had left for Loston she had complained about leg cramps and growth pains. He hoped she hadn't changed too much.

"Your turn, Seth" Jake said flopping down onto the couch. Seth got up and couldn't contain a smile despite his nervousness for this afternoon. He put all thoughts about Sarah behind him and started to kick Lucas' pale butt.


End file.
